


The Heir

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Implied Femslash, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: If the baby is a girl, Padmé Amidala may be carrying the future Crown Princess of Alderaan.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Padmé/Breha, Majesty.”

“I think it’s a boy, but Anakin _insists_ that it’s a girl,” Padmé says.

Breha chuckles. “I’d be inclined to believe the Jedi, myself. Don’t they just ‘feel’ it somehow?”

“What about a mother’s intuition?” Padmé favors Breha with a mock-glare.

“Alderaan’s monarchy is matrilineal,” Breha reminds her. “If the Jedi is right, the child will be Crown Princess and succeed me on the throne as Queen someday.”

“True. You do me great honor as your surrogate, Your Majesty.”

“No, the honor is all mine,” Breha says as she gets down on her knees and ardently kisses Padmé’s swollen belly.


End file.
